Honor, Family and Friendship
by princesspeach102
Summary: Based on a role playing game that I was a part of What if Casey Jones was adopted by Shredder and trained to be a deadly ninja? This story is based on the 2003 series of tmnt which I don't own. This is my first 2003 tmnt fan fiction I've ever written.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Shredder finds an abandon baby

It was a dark and stormy night. A woman was carrying a cardboard box. As it began to rain even harder the woman looked into the box which had her new born son in it. "My darling child I cannot care for you as I originally planned to. I have no money and your father is gone. I want to give you a better life and hopefully whoever lives in this big beautiful house will give you the love and care that I wish I could give you. I love you my child and goodbye" The woman cried as he kissed her baby boy, left a note and a photo of herself and the child's father. After that the woman disappears into the darkness of the City. The baby in the box begins to cry and somebody overheard it. "What is that sound?" Oroku Saki questioned as he went to investigated. He opens the door to find the box with a baby boy inside of it. "It seems that a child has been left at my door step" Oroku Saki stated as he picked up the box and brought the child inside. He finds the note that was in the box and reads it, "Please take care of my baby. His name is Casey Jones. I can't care for my child because I have nothing and his father is dead. Here is a photo of myself and my son's father that way he'll know what we look like. Thank you and God Bless."

"It seems that I have a new student. I'll raise him as my son and as my student. I will train him to be the deadliest ninja that way all will fear Oroku Saki as the Shredder and the foot clan will terminate anyone who gets in my way" Shredder pointed out as he took the child in and started to plan how to train him once Casey was old enough.

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of this fan fiction based on a roleplaying game a friend of mine who lives in Paris France came up with based on the 2003 series of tmnt. She got the idea of what it would be like if Casey Jones was adopted by the Shredder. I thought it was fun playing this roleplaying game based on her idea and I wondered what it would be like if this was a fan fiction? Credit for this awesome idea goes to my roleplaying buddy in France. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Casey's early training days

As soon as Casey was able to walk Shredder began training his adopted son. At first he went easy on the child until Casey turned six years old. That was when Shredder started using a bit of tough love on Casey more than he usually did. "Casey you need to work on your stance. It's still sloppy but not like before" said Shredder. "I know father. I'm trying my best to be just like you the perfect ninja" replied Casey as he tried to do the stance again while punching and kicking. "I'm training you to be more than just like me. I'm training you to be the deadliest ninja the world has ever seen because remember when you're in battle you're fighting for the honor of the Foot Clan and me your father. You want to make me proud right?" Shredder said. "Yes I do because you're not just the man who found me and took me in you're my Sensei and I'm your student" answered Casey which pleased Shredder very much. As Casey continued with his training he kept thinking of how badly he wanted to please his adoptive father even though he kept thinking it was always hard to please him. One day Shredder decided that Casey needed somebody to spar with. "Casey come to the Dojo we're going to do something different today" Shredder told Casey as the two of them went inside the Dojo and waiting inside was another one of Shredder's students named Hun who was also the leader of a street gang called the Purple Dragons. "Father who is this man?" Casey asked. "My son this is Hun another one of my students just like you who I trained a long time ago. He will be your sparring partner for today" answered Shredder. "Hun this is my other student and son Casey. Remember I told you about him earlier?" "Yes Master I remember. You wish for me to spar with him as part of his ninja training. I will do my best" Hun stated. "Good and Hun make sure not to be too rough even though he is my son" Shredder told his other student. "Yes Master Shredder" answered Hun as he and Casey got ready to spar with each other.

"Casey I have other matters to attend to for a little while. Train with Hun I will return later" Shredder said as he left the Dojo. "So you ready kid?" Hun asked. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Casey answered as he started charging towards Hun ready to punch him. Hun manages to dodge Casey and tries landing a hit on the young boy. "Not bad kid you managed to dodge me" said Hun as he and Casey continued to spar. "Master Shredder has been training me since I was very small. I want to make him proud of me not just as his student but as his son" Casey exclaimed as he tried to drop kick Hun who dodges Casey's kick sending him flying and hitting the wall of the Dojo hard. "Ouch my ankle!" Casey screamed in pain as he couldn't get up. "What is going on here?!" Shredder shouted as he came back into the Dojo to check on his students. "We were sparring and I dodged your young student's drop kick which landed him in his current situation. Forgive me Master" answered Hun. "Take my son to see Baxter Stockman now to examine his injury" Shredder ordered Hun to do. Hun picked up Casey and took him to Stockman right away. "What seems to be the trouble?" asked Dr. Stockman. "My ankle really hurts!" Casey cried. "Well let's a look at it. Hun I need you to put Casey on the examination table" said Stockman. After Hun put Casey down he left to do some Purple Dragon business.

"Ok Casey I need you to hold still while I take an x ray of your ankle" Stockman told Casey. "No I won't want to hold still. It really hurts and you'll properly make it worse!" Casey shouted as he began screaming and crying. "Casey why are you crying?" Shredder asked as he walked into Stockman's Lab. "Because I think he is going to hurt me!" Casey answered as he began crying even more making Shredder very angry with his adopted son. "That is enough Casey. You're a ninja in training and a ninja isn't supposed to cry when he or she is in pain. You will do what Stockman tells you is that understand?!" Shouted Shredder which made Casey stop screaming and crying because he was too shocked to do or anything else since this was one of the very few times Casey has seen his adoptive father very angry with him or the foot soldiers when they did something to displease him. Casey does what is told and Stockman takes an x ray of Casey's ankle. "It seems that you have broken your left ankle. The injury isn't too bad but you need to wear a cast for a couple of weeks for your ankle to heal" Stockman said as he put a cast on Casey's broken ankle. "Casey since you're ankle is broken your training is suspended until you're well again. I can't train you if you're injured which is a disappointment to me. Stockman take Casey to his room where he will remain and taken care until his injury is healed" Shredder order Stockman to do which he did.

After Stockman left Casey in his room the young boy left like a total failure. "I'm so ashamed of myself. How am I supposed to be a highly skilled ninja if all I do is mess up?!" Casey asked himself as he cried silently that way nobody including his father can hear him. Since Casey wasn't allow to train he spent most of his time in his room watching hockey on TV which became his favorite thing to do whenever he wasn't watching the other ninjas train. Casey still felt horrible for what happened and his adoptive father wasn't going to show him any sympathy so one night before Casey went to bed he told himself, "From this day on I'm going to train even harder and be the ninja father wants me to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Casey learns about his past from Shredder

As the years went by for Casey he trained harder and almost nonstop to be the best ninja he could be. Shredder was very pleased with how much better his student was doing and didn't scold him as much as he used to. When Casey turned 23 years old his training was completed and he was finally a full length ninja. "Casey you've come a long way in your training and you have become my top student. I always had high hopes for you ever since I took you into my home, raised you as my son and decided to train you to be a deadly ninja like myself. Well done" Shredder told Casey. "I'm glad that I've pleased you however there is one thing I've always wanted to know" exclaimed Casey. "What is it that you wish to know?" ask Shredder. "Growing up I was too afraid of how you came to adopt me and where I came from but as I grew older I knew that facing my fears is something everyone has to do at some point in his or her life. So father what more can you tell me about my past?" Casey asked. Shredder thought about Casey's question and wasn't sure how to answer it at first until Hun and Baxter Stockman came into the Dojo with something important to tell their Master. "Forgive us for interrupting Master but there is something I believe you need to see" Hun pointed out as he showed Shredder a photo of what appeared to be giant turtles and a giant rat. Shredder recognizes the creatures in the photo because he had fought them in the past. "I thank you for bringing this to my attention you two can go now" Shredder orders as Hun and Stockman leaves. "What is that father?" Casey asked. "Do you see the rat in this photo?" Shredder asked. "Yes I do. What about him?" replied Casey. "My son for a long time I wasn't sure on how to tell you this. Now that you're a grown man and a fully trained ninja it's time you knew what happened to your mother" Shredder began to say.

"You were just a new born baby. I witnessed your mother being hunted down by this rat who calls himself Splinter. I don't know why that monster wanted to hunt down your mother but I couldn't stand it so I jumped in and began fighting. Your mother was very frightened and she was badly injured because from what I've come to believe that monster was trying to eat your mother. I managed to weaken him but not before he landed a terrible attack that wounded your mother so bad that she died from her injuries. She used her body as a shield to protect you because Splinter was going to kill you. I managed to badly hurt him but he managed to escape as he disappeared. I ran over to your mother to see if there was anything I could do to save her but it was too late. Before she died your mother had a note in the box she hid you in along with a photo of herself and your birth father. Apparently your mother was planning to put you up for adoption to hide you from the monster. With her final breath she whispered, "Protect my son." I gave her a proper funeral and scattered her ashes in Central Park. I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't think you would be able to handle the truth." Casey was shocked to hear Shredder's story of how he became his son. "That monster how dare he kill my mother. If it wasn't for him my mother would still be alive. Father let me go after Splinter. I can take him down for you, myself and in memory of my mother" said Casey. "I think you can do it because you have grown so strong in your training and I'm proud to call you my top student and my son. I know you will bring honor to the Foot Clan and to me when you fight with this sword that I'm giving to you" Shredder said as he lands Casey his new sword. "Thank you father I promise to bring honor to the Foot Clan, myself and you as well when I'm in battle" declared Casey. "Now that you're a fully trained ninja go after Splinter and terminate him. Do you wish to take any foot soldiers with you?" asked Shredder. "No father I want to do this by myself. I'm gonna get that rat for what he did" answered Casey as he left the Dojo to go on his mission. "That rat Splinter will be terminated thanks to my top student and all it took was the made up story to get him motivated to fight" Shredder thought to himself as he started his work out for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Casey VS. Splinter

As Casey left the Dojo he was determined to take Splinter down no matter what. Meanwhile down in the sewers Splinter was in the middle of a training session with his oldest adopted son Leonardo. "Once again Leonardo you have done well in your training" Splinter told him. "Thank you Sensei" Leo said as he bowed to his Sensei/Father in respect. While Splinter and Leo continued training Leonardo's three younger brothers were doing something else. Michelangelo the youngest brother was reading comic books in his room. Raphael and Donatello were in Donatello's lab because Donnie needed help with an experiment. "Donnie you know I'm not good at all of this Science stuff. Why would you want my help?" Raph asked his younger brother. "Because Leo is busy training with Master Splinter and every time I ask Mikey to help he ends up making a mess" answered Donnie as he finished with what he was doing. "You make a pretty good point. What do you want me to do?" Raph questioned while recalling the messes Mikey somehow manages to create for Donnie whenever they were in the lab together. "I created a soda that will never lose its fizz and I know how much you like cola so try some" answered Donnie as he offered Raph the drink he created. "Ok but this better not cause any strange side effects otherwise I'm kicking your shell" Raph said as he took the drink that Donnie created and drank it. "Not bad Donnie you may have created my new favorite drink" Raph exclaimed. All of a sudden Raph started to feel funny. "Raph are you ok?" Donnie asked as he noticed Raph was walking kind of funny. "Donnie what was in that drink you gave me?" questioned Raph. Donnie went over his notes and realized he made a mistake. "OMG I got my formula for the perfect cola and the youth syrum mixed up. I think you're going to turn into a…." before Donnie could finish his sentence Raph was turned into a toddler and was crying very loud.

"Donatello what is going on?" Master Splinter asked when he came into Donnie's lab to see what was wrong. "I thought I made a new kind of soda that won't lose its fizz because I accidently got my notes mixed up with an experimental syrum for youth. I can't believe it worked!" Donnie explained to Splinter. "My son you're very intelligent I give you that but turning your brother into a baby was irresponsible" Splinter pointed out. "I hope you'll be able to tur him back to normal. "Yes Sensei I'll get started right away and I'm sorry" said Donnie. "Mistakes happen now give me Raphael. I haven't held a baby in years" Splinter said as Donnie handed baby Raph to him. "Am I going to be a baby forever?!" asked Raph. "I doubt it if your brother can reverse what happened" Splinter answered. "Leonardo it seems that I need to get some supplies because of what happened to your brother Raphael. You're in charge until I get back." "Yes Sensei but what happened to Raph?" Leo asked when he saw Raphael as a small child and Donnie explained to Leo what happened. "It has been many years since I needed to find supplies for a young child" Splinter thought to himself as he went up to the surface. While Splinter was searching for supplies unaware to him Casey wasn't that far behind and was ready to fight. "That must be the rat who took my mother from me. I will end his miserable life once and for all" Casey said to himself as he followed Splinter around the City. "I feel like somebody is following me. Show yourself!" Splinter called out and all of a sudden Casey came out of the shadows and was ready to fight. "Who are you and why are you attacking me!?" "My name is Casey Jones. I'm the son of your sworn enemy Oroku Saki aka the Shredder and I'm here to put an end to you!"Answered Casey as he and Splinter their battle.

While Splinter was fighting Casey he wondered why the young ninja would want to battle him until the bitter end. As the fight continued Splinter noticed that Casey looked pale and sick. "Mr. Jones why do you want to fight me? I've done nothing towards you" Splinter pointed out. "I want to fight you because I want to put an end to you just like you put an end to my mother. 23 years ago you killed my mother because she protected me from you that way I could live. My father told me how you tried to satisfied your salvage appetite by trying to get to me. After my mother died Shredder took me in and trained me for many years. Now that I know that the monster who killed my mother is still alive I can get my revenge and end your miserable life myself!" declared Casey as he went at full speed swinging his sword. "Mr. Jones what Shredder told you were all lies. I know that I'm a giant rat but I would never want to consume people" Splinter told Casey as he did his best to dodge Casey. "That is a lie! My father would never lie to me and even if he did why would he say such a cruel and disturbing thing?!" Casey stated. "Because Shredder is evil and twisted. He is willing to get anyone to do what he wants" Splinter answered. "No I don't believe you!" Casey screamed but before he could strike at Splinter Casey fainted. Splinter was relieved that the fight was over. He went to check on Casey and found out that he was burning up. "This poor young man is gravely ill. I must take him back with me and treat him until he well again. Hopefully I can convince him that I'm not the enemy" Splinter stated as he grabbed the supplies he gathered and carried Casey all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fatherly Love

With all of his strength Splinter somehow managed to bring an unconscious Casey back to the lair in one piece. "My sons I am home" Splinter announced as he walked into the lair. "Welcome home Sensei" Leo greeted him when he saw that Splinter brought home company. "Master Splinter who is that?" "Somebody who needs help Leonardo. He is gravely ill" Splinter answered as Leo helped put Casey on the couch. "Leonardo I'm going to need your help in caring for this young man while I look after Raphael since he has been turned into a child" Splinter requested. "Of course Sensei" said Leo. Mikey walked into the living room and saw Casey on the couch. "Oh wow we have a house guest. That's a first" declared Mikey. Splinter called Donnie to the living room and he was holding his brother Raph who was still a child. After that Splinter explained to his sons what happened while he was out. "So this guy was raised by Shredder and told him you're the reason why his mom is gone and sent him to take you out and fainted before he could land a finishing blow because he has a nasty fever?" Donnie questioned. "Yes and I believe he was very much misguided throughout his life" Splinter said as Leo was instructed to bring medicine and a cold compress. "This medicine should break his fever. After that he needs to rest for a while. This poor young man has a nasty head cold. It's getting late I'm going to put Raphael to bed. Good night my sons." "Good night Master Splinter" Leo, Donnie and Mikey said as they turned in for the night. "Raphael although you're very cute I hope Donatello can turn you back to your original age. I haven't cared for a baby in a very long time" Splinter told the young Raph as he rocked Raph back and forth to get him to relax and go to sleep. Splinter is happy that he was able to get Raph to go to sleep because he was tired himself.

As the night goes on a thunder storm was happening outside. Thunder and lightning was going off like crazy. Leo, Mikey and Donnie managed to sleep through it. As for Raphael he woke up scared and crying. "DADDY!" Raph called out to Splinter who immediately heard his son and went to his room. "Raphael I'm here no more crying" Splinter said as he picked up Raph and comforted him. "I'm scare! Are we going to be ok?" cried Raph. "Yes my son just remember we are safe indoors and I'm here for you" Splinter assured him as he hugged Raph. "I'm sleepy" Raph yawns as he rubs his eyes and stretches. "I'm tired as well. It's time for you to go back to bed" Splinter pointed out as he tried to tuck Raph in. "NO! I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep with you please? I'm still scare!" cried the young turtle. "Very well but just for tonight is that understood?" asked Splinter. Raph nodded his head and Splinter carried him to his personal quarters. As the night went on Casey woke up and wasn't feeling as sick as before. "Where in the world am I and where is that rat?" Casey asked himself as he got up to look around the lair. Casey found Splinter's room with the door slightly opened and decided to take a peek inside. He was surprised to see the rat that he was sent to destroy caring for a child. "He is nothing as I imagined him" Casey thought to himself as he continued to watch Splinter care for the young turtle. "Daddy I'm too scare to go back to sleep. I had a bad dream" Raph cried. "What was your dream about?" Splinter asked. "I was falling and I kept calling you because I needed help but you weren't around. I didn't know what to do" Raph answered as he started crying more. "Calm down Raphael. Dreams can't hurt you. If you were falling I promise to be there to catch you don't ever forget that. Would you like me to sing a Japanese lullaby to help you fall asleep? Splinter said to Raph who smiled and nodded yes. Splinter started singing a Japanese lullaby he used to sing to all of his sons when they were still children. Splinter never thought he would be doing it again. Casey left Splinter to continue caring for the young turtle and went back to the couch to lie down. As Casey was lying on the couch he thought about his own childhood and how Shredder never really showed him much fatherly love. "Splinter is nothing like father said he is. From what I saw he seems like a good and loving mutant who loves and cares about his child. Nothing like my father was to me" Casey said as he shed a few silent tears which is something he didn't allow himself to do for many years because of the way he was brought up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Casey realizes the errors of his ways

The next day when Casey woke up he was feeling much better. "Oh good you're awake how are you feeling?" Splinter asked as he walked into the living room holding Raph in his arms. "I'm feeling much better but how did I get here?" Casey questioned. "I brought you here after you fainted during our fight. You were burning up and you almost didn't make it. I gave you a medicine to help break your fever" Splinter answered. Casey was shocked to hear that the rat he tried to kill saved him. "Thank you Splinter but why would you help me after what I tried to do to you?" said Casey. "Because I believe you have been misguided by Shredder all through your life including up to last night when you tried to come after me" Splinter told Casey and he replied, "I hope you can forgive me for what I tried to do. You see I was informed by my adoptive father that you're the reason why my mother is gone. All through my life Oroku Saki trained me to be a deadly foot ninja just like him. He cared for me more as a student than a son. Last night I saw you attending to the child you're holding in your arms and it made me remember how many nights I spent alone comforting myself whenever I was upset." While Casey and Splinter continued talking Donnie, Leo and Mikey walked in. "So I see our guest is awake" said Donnie. "Who are you?" asked Leo. "My name is Casey Jones. I'm the adopted son of your sworn enemy Shredder" Casey answered as he told the other turtles his life story up to what happened last night. "I hope all you can forgive me for what I tried to do. All my life the only way I could please Shredder is if I completed a training exercise with no flaws or whatever else he wanted me to do. I hated my childhood and if only there was a way I could turn back the hands of time and relive all of the years that were wasted training under the Shredder" Casey said. "Wow you really had a messed up life. I feel bad for you" exclaimed Mikey.

"You know there is a way for you to relieve your childhood" Donnie said to Casey. "I accidently created this youth syrum when I was really trying to make a soda that wouldn't lose its fizz. I gave it to my brother Raph my mistake because I thought it was the cola I invented. When he drank it he turned into a child. If you want I have some leftover." "To relive my childhood that way I could have the years that were taken from me from Shredder back would be a dream come true" Casey stated but before he could make a decision to turn back into a child Splinter stepped in and said, "Casey I don't think this is a good idea. I understand that you want what was taken from you but the best thing to do is to move forward with your life and not backwards." "I know but at the same time my childhood was awful. Most of my time was spent training. I want to have a normal life" Casey stated. "Do you honestly think turning yourself back into a child will make you feel better?" Splinter questioned. "No you're right but growing up I wasn't a happy child" Casey told Splinter and he replied, "Wasn't there anything in your life that brought you a little bit of happiness?" "Well whenever I wasn't training with my father I watched hockey. It has always been my favorite sport. I never played it before but from watching hockey on TV I understand how the game is played. That was the only thing that brought a bit of joy to my life but that was it" said Casey. "Now that I know the truth that you Splinter had nothing to do with what ever happened to my mother I want to get even with Shredder. Will you all help me?" Splinter and the other turtles thought about Casey's request and believed he was serious about taking the Shredder down. "Of course we'll help you but we need to think of a plan. We can't just go in without a battle plan" Splinter and the other turtles told him as they all came up with a plan to take Shredder down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Facing The Shredder and New Beginnings for Casey

After much planning and discussing Casey, Splinter and the turtles came up with a plan to face Shredder once and for all and for Casey to finally be free to do what he wants to do. As Casey left the lair he thought to himself, "How could I allow myself to think Splinter is the reason why my mother is gone. For all I know she could be alive or maybe she died after giving me up." When Casey finally got to Foot Clan Headquarters he burst through the doors ready and determine. "SHREDDER GET OUT HERE NOW!" Casey screamed as he entered Shredder's throne room. "Casey you have been missing for a few days. Have you completed your mission as instructed?" Shredder questioned him and Casey answered, "It's over I'm done being one of your ninjas. I'm leaving the Foot Clan forever." Shredder was shocked to hear that his top student and adoptive son would do and say such a thing which made his blood boil. "Casey Jones you would dishonor yourself, the Foot Clan and me after all I've done for you. I took you in, gave you a home and trained you to be a deadly ninja and this is how you thank me your own FATHER?!" Shredder shouted. "You may have raised me and gave me a home after my mother abandoned me but you were never my father. Fathers are supposed to be kind, loving and understanding towards their children. You never showed me kindness and you never loved me. You only saw me more as your student than as your adopted son. After I got hurt when I was six I thought that if I work hard enough you would finally be proud of me not as your student but as your son. I see now that will never happen because you only care about yourself and power. Splinter isn't the monster you made him out to be. He is a good mutant who never even knew my mother or what became of her. You lied to me and how I want nothing to do with you or the foot" Casey stated as he got out his sword and was ready to fight.

"You would dare dishonor yourself by challenging me to a fight?" Shredder questioned. "You better believe it because after I'm done with you I'll finally know what honor really means and not all that bullshit you taught me when I was a kid" Casey answered as he started running towards Shredder head on. "If a fight is what you want so be it" Shredder exclaimed as he ran towards Casey to fight. As Casey and Shredder were having the fight of their lives not far behind Splinter and the turtles were watching the fight. After Casey left Donnie created a cure turning Raphael back to his normal age. Raph was mad at Donnie for turning him into a child at first but he kind of liked being a kid again because he remembered how much Splinter loves him and his brothers ever since they were mutated and became a family. As the battle continued Casey was out matched and pinned down by Shredder. "Any last words before I put an end to you Casey Jones? Shredder asked. "Yeah SPLINTER!" Casey shouted which at first Shredder wondered why he said Splinter until he saw his sworn enemy and the turtles. "I see that you didn't carry out your orders to take the rodent down. No matter I'll do it myself after I take you down" Shredder stated and before he could stabbed Casey with his sword Leo kicked him sending Shredder flying across the room. Hun and Stockman ran into Shredder's throne room and saw what was going on. "Master what is going on?" asked Hun. "Casey has sided with the turtles and the rat. Take him all down!" ordered Shredder. "No problem and with my new robot suit the job will be easy" said Stockman who was in his robot suit ready to fight. Stockman shot bullets at the turtles but they were able to dodge them. Donnie managed to disable Stockman's robot suit making him unable to move. "Jones I can't believe you would side with these freaks and betray our Master your father!" Hun exclaimed as he tried to punch Casey. "He never loved me as fathers are supposed to love their children" Casey pointed out as he did the same kick from when he was a child training with Hun but this time Casey didn't break his ankle and watched Hun fall down hard.

"Master Splinter Shredder is really strong how are we going to beat him once and for all?" Leo questioned. "That's easy we'll just destroy this whole place with Shredder in it" Donnie answered as he showed everyone the bomb he created. "Whoa Donnie are you serious?!" asked Mikey. "There is no time to argue we have to do this now!" Splinter said as Donnie activated the bomb. "We only have two minutes to get out of here!" Donnie shouted as Casey kicked Shredder knocking into Hun and Doctor Stockman. "COWARDS!" Hun screams before he saw the bomb that was about to go off. The bomb went off destroying Foot Clan Headquarters along with Shredder, Stockman and Hun inside as the building fell on top of them. As Casey watched the burning building for a brief moment he whispered, "Goodbye Shredder." After that Casey went back to the lair to celebrate their victory. "Who wants pizza?" Mikey asked everyone as they all took a slice. "Casey now that the Shredder is gone you are free to live your life as you want. What will you do?" Raph asked. "I don't know but it feels good to be free because as Master Splinter said it's best to move forward with your life. However I don't know where I'm supposed to go" answered Casey. "You're more than welcome to stay here with me and my family Casey Jones" Splinter offered. "You mean it? I can live here with you guys?" asked Casey. "Of course as long as you like" said Splinter. Casey accepted the offer to stay with the turtles and Splinter because Casey learned what Honor, Family and Friendship really meant and began his new life with the turtles and Splinter.

The End

Author's Note: Here we have it folks the final chapter to this fan fiction based on a role playing game I was a part of. I would like to thank my role playing buddy in Paris France who will be called M because that is the first letter in her name and I'm not about to reveal her whole name for the idea that helped created this story. I would also like to thank the creators of TMNT for making such an awesome comic/cartoon series. Please stay tune for the next fan fiction I plan on writing. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
